The Edge of Glory
by Sharikoutsu
Summary: Katsuya's life is anything but perfect; Until he meets a 5,000 year old Egyptian High Priest. Yaoi boyXboy rated for a reason. Based on the manga Red River by Chie Shinohara
1. Chapter 1: Through the Portal

The Edge of Glory

Chapter 1: Through the portal

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It had been a long day for Katsuya Jounochi. It was raining while he was walking home from work, after being yelled at and fired by his boss for something stupid. Just as he was about to take a step he felt himself fall into a puddle he hadn't seen. It felt like he was being pulled by quicksand, but just as he was about to yell he swallowed a mouthful of water. After about a minute of, what felt like, drowning, Katsuya's head popped out the water of a big pond, somewhere he had never seen before. To him it looked like ancient Egypt because of all the pyramids and an Anubis statue in the center of, what looked like, an oasis. However; he didn't have much time to look around, because somebody was yelling at him and guards were heading his way. He got out the pond completely dry, which confused him, and began running in the opposite direction. He didn't get very far when he saw more guards heading his way from the direction he was just running. He was suddenly pulled behind a wall and a warm body was pressed against him. When he'd looked up at the person who saved him his mouth dropped.

"Kaiba?" he questioned.

The person who looked like Kaiba ignored the question and said something in a language, ancient Egyptian, that Katsuya couldn't understand. Seeing the confused look on the young males face, he understood and immediately placed his lips on Katsuya's. Katsuya's eyes widened and he began to feel his breath leaving him. After about a minute the Kaiba look-a-like stopped kissing him and asked in a worried voice,

" Are you okay?"

When Katsuya didn't answer because of shock; he asked again.

"Are you okay?" Katsuya nodded.

"Who are you?" Katsuya asked at last, lost in the stranger's eyes; noticing that, while he looked like Kaiba, this wasn't Kaiba. A minute later,however, someone else answered his question.

"High Priest Seth..." It was one of the guards who was chasing him earlier.

"Yes, what is it can't you see I'm busy?" Seth asked.

"Ah...nothing...s-sorry to have disturbed you." The guard stumbled the took off.

"So your name is Seth, right? Where an I and how did I get here? And why can I understand you now?" Katsuya questioned in a rush.

"Yes, my name is Seth; you are in Egypt, in the palace garden to be exact; you can understand me because I am a High Priest, and as such have powers. As to how you got here I have no idea, but I will find out." Seth answered each question in turn.

Katsuya looked at him in shock for a moment before answering.

"Okay I think I understand now; I'm dreaming!" Katsuya said smiling. He pinched himself, and at the feel of a sharp sting, he knew he wasn't dreaming; this was real.

"Okay not a dream," Katsuya said trying to get up," Could you please get off?" he added.

"Sure" Seth said simply getting off Katsuya only to pick him up bridal style.

"So what's your name?" Seth asked as he began walking toward what looked like a castle.

"Katsuya Jounochi," he said," Where are you taking me?" he added.

"Katsuya? Cute name, I am taking you to the castle. You'll need somewhere to stay." Seth answered.

"Yes, but why are you helping me?" Katsuya asked looking up at Seth's face. He had to admit that Seth was handsome, with his fair skin, chocolate brown hair, and deep sea blue eyes. He wore a pure Egyptian cotton robe. Around his neck he wore a cartouche of Anubis and in his hand a rod that looked like a hammer with the senee eye in the center.

"I'm helping you because you need help, and as High Priest, I can give you the help you need." Seth said simply looking down at the boy in his arms.

"What will you do with me?" Katsuya asked looking scared.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Seth reassured him as they reached the front doors of the palace. Opening the door Katsuya couldn't help but admire the inside. I had high marble pillars, gold drapery hanging over the windows, lush furniture, and in the center a marble grand staircase.

Seth carried Katsuya up the staircase stopping at the first door on the left.

"This will be your room, there should be clothes already in there for you." Seth said opening the door, reveling a lavish, spacious room. It looked every bit as rich in decor as the entrance only it was smaller and had a futon covered in what looked like feathered pillows.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Pharaoh Atem." Seth said setting Katsuya down and headed out the door.

"Yami?" Katsuya asked just as Seth was closing the door.

"How did you know the Pharaoh's last name?" Seth questioned now looking suspicious.

Katsuya looking panicked because of the change in Seth's voice, answered quickly, " My best friend's boyfriend's name is Yami Atem."

"Interesting," Seth said thoughtfully," come with me." he added.

Seth and Katsuya began walking through maze like corridors until they came across huge,oak doors. Seth opened the door and walked in; Katsuya following behind him.

"Pharaoh Atem, I've brought a quest to meet you; this is Katsuya." Seth said moving aside so that Atem could see the youth behind him. Katsuya looked up at the pharaoh. He was petite in size, but had an aura of power and wisdom. He was wearing something similar to Seth only his clothes looked more expensive. He had an upside down pyramid with the senen eye around his neck. He had gold bracelets on his wrist and upper arms, and several earrings on both of his ears. Katsuya noticed that he looked exactly like Yami, with his round face and spiky tri-colored hair. Sitting on the throne next to the Pharaoh was a smaller version of the Pharaoh himself.

"Yugi?" Katsuya questioned. The male looked at his with a look of surprise.

"My love, do you know this man?" The Pharaoh spoke, and Katsuya could hear the power and authority in his voice.

"No my King, I have never seen him before in my life." Yugi said looking over at Atem.

"Young man, how is it that you knew my Queen's name?" Atem asked looking directly at Katsuya. Katsuya was about to answer when Seth spoke up.

"My Pharaoh, he knew you name also."

Atem, even more curious, turned back to Katsuya waiting for an answer.

"Pharaoh," Katsuya started deciding that it wouldn't be wise to anger Atem by using his name, " My best friend and his boyfriend have the same looks and names you do." he finished.

"Really now, that's interesting," Atem said looking thoughtful,"You can call me Atem." he added

"Okay." Katsuya said looking slightly shocked.

"Now, how is it you came to be here?" Atem asked.

"I don't know Atem, I was walking home from work and stepped into a puddle. Then I came here after the puddle dragged me down." Katsuya explained.

"I see," Atem said, " We'll have to find out who or what brought you here, but in the mean time you could stay in the castle." Atem added.

"Thank you." Katsuya said turning to head out the door then stopped, suddenly not knowing where to go.

"I'll take him to his room!" Yugi volunteered getting off his throne.

"He is in the room across from mine." Seth said telling Yugi where to go. Yugi nodded his head and headed toward the door dragging Katsuya behind him.

"Seth why did you bring him here?" Atem asked after the door had closed.

"He came out of the pond in the courtyard." Seth explained calmly.

"I see, he came out of the forbidden pond? That means she's back." Atem said thoughtfully.

"Yes cousin, she is back, but what would she want or need with a stranger from another world?" Seth questioned.

"That is what we must find out."

I think I'll try and get 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Request

Hey everyone I got 5 reviews so here's chapter 2 enjoy! By the way it is kind of short.

Chapter 2: Request

"So, where are you from?" Yugi asked Katsuya while walking toward the room that would soon be Katsuya's.

"Tokyo." Katsuya answered.

"Where's that at?" Yugi asked.

"Japan." Katsuya answered.

"Never heard of it." Yugi said letting it drop.

"Of course not." Katsuya said sarcastically.

"So what are you doing here?" Yugi asked changing the subject.

"I honestly don't know how I got here." Katsuya said thoughtfully.

"Well I'm sure Atem will find out; or High Priest Seth. This is a first for him you know. He's never brought a stranger here before." Yugi commented offhandedly.

"What?" Katsuya asked looking shocked.

"Yea he never brings in strangers; he never brings anyone in," Yugi said stopping at the door to Katsuya's room," Well here we are."

"Thanks." Katsuya said getting ready to open the door.

"Dinner is at six. I'll have one of the servants get you when it's ready." Yugi said heading back down the corridor toward the throne room.

Katsuya entered his new room and immediately crashed on his bed.

It seemed like minutes went by, when actually it had been several hours, when he heard a knock on his door. Assuming it was the servant he got out of bed and opened the door. What shocked him the most was when he saw that, instead of a servant, he found High Priest Seth.

"Katsuya," Seth said in greeting, " Would you accompany me to dinner?" he added.

Katsuya, not knowing what to say, left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

_"Haga?"_

_"Yes, M'lady?" Haga answered._

_"You know what to do, kill the one called Katsuya and bring him to me."_

_"As you wish." Haga said and disappeared._

_"Very soon and I will be the Queen of Egypt."_

scratch that; a very, very short chapter. Now I want 10 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Black Water

Hey everybody! So I got 10 reviews now so here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy!^_^

Chapter 3: Black Water

Katsuya couldn't believe how amazing this place was. The diner consisted of roast chicken, green beans, different kinds of fruit, some of which he had never seen before, and salad. Not only that but he enjoyed it, even if he was still a little confused. Katsuya didn't really understand the conversation they had, because it was mostly kingdom stuff, but enjoyed it nevertheless. Finally it was time for bed and again instead of being escorted by a servant he was escorted by Seth. This also confused Katsuya to no end.

"Good night, my room is just across the hall if you need me." Seth said and, surprising Katsuya again, kissed him on the forehead.

"Night." Katsuya said closing his bedroom door. Tired and confused Katsuya fell asleep without bothering to ask the servants to prepare a bath for him.

Yugi got up at around midnight to use the bathroom, and was heading back to bed when something grabbed him from behind and threw him against the wall; effectively knocking him out. On the floor by the sink a puddle of water started to move and head in Yugi's direction. Slowly the water began to stride up Yugi's form and forced it's way into his mouth. Yugi's eyes shot open and his normally violet eyes were a dull gray.

'Kill the one called Katsuya and bring him to me.' A voice in the back of Yugi's head told him and, as though he couldn't control it, he headed toward Katsuya's room.

Katsuya was having a nightmare; he was running down a dark corridor being chased by something, he didn't know what, but he could tell it wasn't friendly. He kept running and when he turned around a corner he ran into something solid. Looking up he noticed that it was Seth. Seth looked at him with a blank stare and wrapped his hands around Katsuya's neck, squeezing hard. At the sudden loss of breath Katsuya's eyes opened and he was confused to see Yugi on top of him with his hands around his neck. Flaying his arms around he knocked over the bedside lamp,spilling oil all over the table and floor.

"Yu...gi?" Katsuya tried to say something but was cut off as Yugi squeezed harder. Soon all that could be heard were chocking noises. As a last resort, Katsuya brought his leg up and kicked Yugi in the stomach. Yugi let go and landed over the bed coughing up, what looked like, black water. The sound of the lamp falling woke Seth and he rushed to Katsuya's room. Opening the door all he saw was Katsuya kick Yugi in the stomach and Yugi coughing up black water. Seeing the water come out of Yugi's mouth had Seth concerned.

"What am I doing here?" Yugi asked looking around Katsuya room.

" Yug' you don't remember?" Katsuya asked looking at Yugi confusingly.

"All I remember is going to the bathroom then waking up here." Yugi explained.

"I think I know what's going on," Seth said,"come with me." he added. Yugi and Katsuya followed Seth out off the room.

_"Dammit." Haga whispered looking into a pool of black water._

yay chapter 3 up! now I want 10 more reviews then I'll post Chapter 4 ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Indecision

Okay I got 10 reviews! Here's chapter 4

Chapter 4: Indecision

Seth lead Yugi and Katsuya to the throne room then went to get Atem.

"Katsuya, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Yugi said after seeing the marks on Katsuya's neck.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Katsuya said accepting Yugi's apology.

At that moment Seth and Atem walked in. Atem immediately went to Yugi and pulled him close.

"My Queen, what happened?" He asked concerned.

"My King, I don't know. I went to the bathroom, then woke up in Katsuya's room after I tried to kill him." Yugi explained.

"What?" Atem exclaimed.

"He didn't do it knowingly, his eyes were blank and gray, and when I kicked him in the stomach some black water came out of his mouth." Katsuya said in Yugi's defense.

"Black water? Does that mean?" Atem asked looking at Seth.

"Yes." Seth answered simply knowing what Atem was talking about.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Katsuya questioned.

"We'll discuss it in the morning. It's late and we should be in bed." Seth suggested.

"Okay that would be wise cousin." Atem said heading out the door, pulling Yugi behind him.

"And you will be staying with me in my room." Seth said to Katsuya.

"What?" Katsuya, all but shouted.

"You will be safer there; I can protect you." Seth explained simply, grabbing Katsuya's wrist and pulling him toward the door.

"Why are you helping me so much, and why did you bring me here? According to Yugi you never bring strangers here, why me?" Katsuya questioned.

Seth looked at him for a moment before answering.

"I honestly don't know." he said.

"How could you not know?" Katsuya asked confused.

"I just don't know." Seth said coming to his bedroom door.

"Your making no sense, you know that right?" Katsuya said as Seth practically dragged him into the room.

The room was similar to Katsuya's, however, Seth's had much more furniture and cloth. Looking around, Katsuya noticed that there was no couch; there was a bunch of pillows everywhere though.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Katsuya asked curious.

"In the bed with me." Seth said heading toward a door to the left, which Katsuya assumed was the bathroom.

"What? I can't do that!" Katsuya exclaimed suddenly.

"Why not?," Seth asked, " where else will you sleep?" he added.

"In my room." Katsuya said as if it were obvious.

"I told you you will be safer with me." Seth said sternly.

"Look I barely know you. How do you expect me to sleep with someone I barely know?" Katsuya questioned.

"You'll just have to trust me. don't worry I won't hurt you." Seth said and once again headed to the bathroom.

Katsuya stood there deep in thought. He couldn't decide if he wanted to do this or not.

'It's not like we'll do anything' he thought to himself, ' we'll just be sleeping.'

_'But what if tries something?" _a voice, Katsuya's conscience, said at the back of his mind.

'He wouldn't do that' Katsuya argued.

_'You never know, how can you trust someone you don't know?' _the voice argued back.

'I trust him enough to know he wouldn't do anything' Katsuya concluded sitting on the futon.

Seth came out the bathroom a little while later and sat next to Katsuya.

"I just want you to know that I trust you." Katsuya spoke looking down at the ground.

"Good, now lie down and go to sleep." Seth said laying down, Katsuya following suit.

Katsuya was right in his decision to trust Seth. Seth didn't try anything. He was having a good dream and woke up to the smell of pancakes and syrup, eggs, toast, and milk.

"I decided to make you breakfast." A voice Katsuya didn't recognize spoke.

Katsuya jumped at the new voice and panicked. Seeing the distressing look on the blonds face the stranger spoke.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Mokuba, I'm Seth's little brother." Mokuba said softly.

I want ten more reviews then I'll post chapter 5! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: The Virgin

Chapter 5: The Virgin!

Katsuya looked at Mokuba then at the food.

" I didn't know Seth had a little brother," Katsuya said, " Thanks for the food." he added and began eating.

"You haven't been here long enough; you know now thought. You know I have to be honest this is the first time Seth brought a stranger he before, it's kind of shocking." Mokuba commented.

"I've been told that before; Yugi told me that." Katsuya said. "So why did he ask you to watch me?" He asked, finishing up his breakfast.

"Seth has an overprotective complex, he over protects those he cares about. Look at me I'm usually not allowed to leave the palace unless Seth is with me. Mokuba explained.

"But why should he be overprotective of me? I'm a stranger." Katsuya asked looking at Mokuba as if expecting him to know the answer.

"I have no idea, you'd have to ask him." Mokuba commented.

The rest of the day was pretty boring; Katsuya got a tour of the palace, explored the garden, and ate lunch with Yugi and Mokuba. After lunch, however, Yugi had to leave and Mokuba had homework, he's training to be a priest like his brother, which left Katsuya alone. Bored out of his mind, Katsuya decided to take a walk in the garden seeing as there was nothing else to do. As he was walking he came across a pond somewhere in the center; Mokuba had called it the Forbidden Pond. Sitting next to it Katsuya saw something at the bottom. It was a figure, but it didn't seem real, so Katsuya put his hand in and tried to see if it was his imagination. Suddenly something pulled on his hand and tried to pull him in. Katsuya jerked back and his hand was freed. After a moment Katsuya heard a harsh voice come out of the pond.

"Come to me virgin, for I will sacrifice you and resurrect the fearsome beast...Dartz."

Katsuya was to freaked out to utter a word so he turned around and began to flee, but was stopped by a solid figure. Looking up he noticed that it was Seth. Seeing the scared look in Katsuya's eyes, Seth asked in a worried tone,

"What's wrong?"

Katsuya tried to regain some of his composure so he could answer. After a moment he spoke softly.

"I was by the pond and saw a figure at the bottom so I put my hand in to see what it was but something grabbed my hand and tried to pull me in. When I jerked my hand back a voice said 'Come to me virgin, for I will sacrifice you and resurrect the fearsome beast...Dartz.'" Katsuya explained shaken.

"Come with me." Seth demanded and Katsuya followed.

They walked back up to the palace and went straight to the throne room. Seth knocked once then opened the door. Apparently he should've waited for an answer because he walked in on something he probably could have avoided. Closing the door quickly he turned to Katsuya.

"Okay, I probably should've waited for an answer." he commented eyes wide.

"Why"

"Because I just saw something I never want to see again." Seth said still looking horrified.

Katsuya, noticing the look Seth had, immediately understood and began to laugh. He had caught Yami and Yugi in very compromising positions before, some of which he never wanted to see again.

Several minutes later Atem walked out if the room completely dressed.

"What is it cousin?" Atem asked as if nothing had happened.

Seth's horrified look vanished and was replaced by a serious one.

"I know what she's up to." Seth said as Yugi came to the door.

"What is it Love?" he asked in the same manner that Atem had."

"We are about to find out my Queen," Atem said to Yugi, "Come inside." he added to Katsuya and Seth. Katsuya looked at Seth then went inside.

_"Dammit! I was so close!" a voice spoke somewhere in the darkness._

_"M' lady, give me another chance." Haga pleaded._

_"Fine, but fail me again and you'll regret it."_

_"Yes M' lady." Haga said and disappeared._

"Now Seth, you said you know what she's up to." Atem said once both, Katsuya and Seth, had entered to room.

"Katsuya tell him what happened." Seth told Katsuya.

Katsuya looked at him shocked but explained to Atem what happened.

"You are a virgin?" Atem asked as if it wasn't common.

Katsuya was taken aback by that but answered truthfully.

"Yes, Why?"

"That answers the question as to why you were brought here." Seth said to Katsuya.

"So she wants to resurrect Dartz, and she needs a virgin." Yugi said looking from Atem to Seth.

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why someone from a different world? Why not someone from here?" Seth questioned.

"I don't know cousin, but I believe she didn't chose this person because he is a virgin; at least that's not the whole reason." Atem said.

"What could be another reason?" Yugi asked.

Katsuya was looking back and forth between the three feeling angry and confused.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on,!" Katsuya exclaimed frustrated," And who the hell is this 'she' person you keep talking about?" he added. He wanted answers.

"It's a long story," Atem said, "But you have the right to know."

"Once, before my time, in the time of my father, there was a beast so fearsome that most of the villagers wouldn't leave there house at a certain time. usually the week of the full moon cycle. The beast would kidnap children and take them back to his master, the sorceress. She had plans to sacrifice the children captured in order to live forever. However; after time, one of her followers came to my father begging for forgiveness. My father forgave him and in return the follower told him where the children were being taken. My father immediately sent his brother the High Priest, and an army of men to find and capture her. My uncle managed to seal the beast within a stone tablet at the cost of his own life, banishing the sorceress to the Shadow Realm. However; Dartz, the beast, could be reawakened by sacrificing a virgin and spilling the blood in front of the stone tablet."

"So your saying that she wants to sacrifice me to reawaken Dartz?" Katsuya interrupted.

"Yes but there's more to it then that," Seth said picking up where Atem left off, " The virgin must also be of noble decent."

"If that's the case, why me? I have absolutely no noble blood in me." Katsuya said not believing what he was hearing.

"That you know of," Seth said," for all we know, you could be the decedent of a king."


	6. Chapter 6: Ancestors

Okay here is chapter 6! Since I didn't like how short some of the chapters were; I decided to combine chapters!

Chapter 6: Ancestors

Katsuya was sitting on his bed, well Seth's bed, thinking about the events that happened earlier that day. He couldn't believe it; just the fact that he was a decedent of High Priest Osiris, the High Priest of Isis, amazed him. Also, according to Seth he was one of the most powerful High Priest in all of Egypt. So now everything made since. Here's how it happened; After the discussion about what happened at the pond, Seth went to the library to do some research involving Katsuya's past. Turns out that his great-great-great many greats grandmother came from Egypt as the mistress of a nobleman. When she met his many greats grandfather she left the nobleman and married the man she fell in love with. However, she wasn't just a mistress, she was the eldest daughter of Osiris and that made him the last living male decedent of Osiris.

It scared him out of his mind. Now, here he was sitting on the bed he was forced into by Seth, who seemed determined to keep him safe, lost in thought. Though it still confused him as to why he was going to all the trouble. Katsuya was, after all, a stranger.

'Could it be the fact that it's because of my ancestors? Is that why he's going to so much trouble to keep me safe?' Katsuya thought to himself and felt a pang in his heart; unsure as to why he brushed it off and got out of bed. Turning to the closet to his right Katsuya opened the door. Looking at all the clothes he noted that all of them looked really expensive. Grabbing the thing he saw he closed the closet door and headed to the bathroom, he needed a bath, maybe it would clear his head. Pouring the water into the tube himself he added some scented salt beads. After he undressed he made to get in only to hear the door open. Shocked he turned his head and saw Seth standing in the doorway. They stared at each other for a while before Seth spoke.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." and with that he closed the door leaving Katsuya alone in the bathroom.

Katsuya stood there for another moment before climbing in.

'What was that look in his eyes?' Katsuya asked himself. He could swear there was lust, but there was something else mixed in and Katsuya just couldn't place it. Shacking it off, he let himself sink further into the bath. Letting his mind wander once more; this time about his friends and little sister he left behind. Not that he had a choice, but it still didn't make him feel any less depressed. Katsuya didn't know he had fallen to sleep until he felt something tap on his shoulder. Jumping up he was surprised to see Seth kneeling next to the tub. Looking around and noticing that he was still in the bath he realized that he had fallen asleep. Grabbing a towel he hurriedly got out the bath and covered himself. Seth noticed his actions and asked cautiously.

"Are you okay?"

Katsuya, just now remembering that Seth was in the bathroom also, looked at him and nodded.

"I thought you had drowned; you were in here for two hours. I wanted to talk to you about something," Seth said heading out the door,"I'll be waiting outside while you get dressed." he added closing the door.

Katsuya stood there another minute, noticing the look that Seth still had in his eyes, then got dressed. Looking at himself in the mirror, noticed that he looked like royalty. Turning to the door he took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom.

_"Haga?'_

_"Yes M'lady?" Haga answered._

_"Your time is close make sure you're prepared"_

_"Yes M'lady." Haga said and walked off into the darkness._

_"Seth I know what you intend to do, but if you succeed in what you're planing you'll end up just like your father."_

As Katsuya walked out the bathroom he saw Seth sitting on the futon. Walking closer Katsuya sat on the bed next to Seth. They sat there in silence for awhile thinking.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Katsuya asked shyly; feeling like a school girl with her first crush.

"Well I had a thought. The sorceress wants you so she could sacrifice you, because she needs a virgin, but I think that if we tricked her into thinking your weren't, she may reveal herself," Seth had started," So my plan was that you pretend to be my concubine and make it look like we had sex." he finished.

"What?" Katsuya exclaimed, "You expect me to do 'that'?" he added.

"You don't have to do anything, just pretend like you did so she doesn't think your a virgin anymore and she'll most likely leave you alone." Seth explained looking very uncomfortable.

"How do you expect me to pretend I'm not a virgin?"Katsuya questioned.

"All you have to do is do what I tell you to and you'll be fine," Seth said, "And I promise I won't do anything." he added.

"How can I trust you?" Katsuya asked.

"You can't." Seth said simply.

"I only have to do this until you find a way to send me home?" Katsuya asked.

"Yes, only until then." Seth said reassuring him.

"Fine, but you have to swear that you won't try anything funny." Katsuya said looking deadly serious.

"I swear on my own life, that I will not try anything." Seth promised.

_"Tonight is the night, soon I will have Katsuya in my grasp and my plan will be complete."_


	7. Chapter 7: Mislead Arrow

Hey everyone it's Sharikoutsu! Sorry for the long update I was on vacation in Hawaii! Had a blast.

Well again sorry for the long update I hope the chapter makes up for it.

Chapter 7:Mislead Arrow!

The word spread fast about the 'union' between Katsuya, the last living descendent of High Priest Orisis, and High Priest Seth. Katsuya soon became very popular and was treated like royalty. The feeling made him a little uneasy, but no matter what he would say no one would listen. This experience was the most confusing one of all. While knowing everything he was still unsure as to how to get home to Tokyo. Seth seemed totally cool with everything and, according to Mokuba and Yugi, he seemed happier. Seth even had plans to go to Persia as a 'honeymoon'. As they were heading toward Persia, Seth got called by the Pharaoh. Apparently, someone's farm caught fire and destroyed all most everything. Seth had to leave at once to check the damage.

"You go one, I'll meet you there." Seth told Katsuya.

"Okay." Katsuya replied and got in to the carriage, right in the middle of the caravan of gifts for the king of Persia.

_"Now it is time to act, kill Katsuya for he is no longer of use to me, and he is to powerful to keep here; do you understand Haga?"_

_"Yes, Mi'lady I will take care of it." Haga said disappearing. _

The caravan was about halfway to Persia when they stopped to rest. They had just began eating and drinking when all around the soldiers started to choke and fall to the ground.

"The wine was poisoned!" One of the warriors said and he and several others drew there bows and began shooting at random. Pain lashed through Katsuya's back and he fell face first onto the ground. Katsuya struggled to keep his eyes open, telling himself that he had to warn Seth. The though of Seth made his heart feel warmer than usual, as he remembered all the smiles and care he'd received. Katsuya's eyes finally closed and he fell into the depths of darkness heartbroken that he hadn't realized sooner how much he loved Seth. The dessert was suddenly quiet, and devoid of life. It cut the atmosphere like a knife.

_"M'lady it is done."_

Seth had just got back to the palace when he got the news.

"High Priest Seth I have terrible news," A messenger from Cairo approached, "There was an attack; the caravan that you had sent was attacked by the enemy in Persia." He finished his news.

Angry and worried Seth sent for Kisara, his dragon, and a calvary to invade Persia. Not even bothering to send someone to look at the carnage, he headed strait to Persia. Normally Egyot and Persia got along really well, but with this new treachery made them enemy's. When everything was ready; Seth launched his attack on Persia. The Persians were shocked, but fought anyway believing the Egyptians were traitors. The battle lasted several hours, and after those several hours, Egypt had won. Seth had his sword at the throat of the King of Persia.

"Why do you attack my friend?" The King asked.

"Not far from here some of your soldiers attacked a caravan heading toward here. There was someone that I care deeply for. You took that someone away from me." Seth said, hate seeping into his voice.

"I had no idea of this attack," the King said, "We were preparing for the festival next week." he added.

"You lie and must now suffer the consequences of your actions." Seth said bringing up his sword.

Just as he was about to take the King's head a great big black dragon with red eyes landed next to him.

"Seth wait!" hearing the familiar voice Seth released his sword and let it hit the ground.

"K-Katsuya?" Seth questioned in a tone of shock.

Katsuya slide off the dragon's back, patted its nose, and walked in between the King and Seth.

"The Persians are not our enemy's, look." Katsuya said turning his back to Seth.

Seth saw the arrow still launched in Katsuya's back. Looking more closely he noticed that it was one of his own peoples arrow.

'Someone betrayed us! someone from inside the city attacked the caravan, but why-' Seth's thoughts were cut short as he saw Katsuya began to collapse. Seth caught him and held him to his chest.

Katsuya let himself drift off knowing he was safe in Seth's arms. Not of his own volition, he spoke the words that he himself didn't believe until he was shot in the back.

"I love you Seth."

well that's it I hope you like it! Again sorry for the late update!


	8. Chapter 8: Sorceress Betrayed!

Chapter 8:Sorceress Betrayed!

Katsuya woke up in a soft bed. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around the room he came to know all to well; he was in Seth's room. Sitting up slowly he felt a sharp pain through his back. Looking around the room again he noted the he was alone. Once the pain had lessened he slid to the edge of the futon, setting his feet on the ground, ignoring the pain in his back. Walking to the door, he pushed it open. He didn't know where he was going, but he figured he should try the throne room. He wanted to see Seth and he assumed he would be talking to Atemu. He stopped when he reached the throne room door, slightly ajar. Just as he was about to open it farther he heard voices.

"Cousin do you know what you are asking?" Atemu spoke.

"Yes and I know it's dangerous, but I have to. I can't risk Katsuya getting hurt again. With this new information it appears history is repeating itself." Seth spoke, his voice rough like he'd been crying.

"Seth, I don't want you to do this, what your father did was heroic, but you can't leave Mokuba. Do you have any idea how horrible your father felt when your mom left? How he felt leaving you and Mokuba behind? Do you really want Mokuba to lose his only family? He already lost his mother and father, do you want him to lose his brother too?" Atemu spoke with so much passion in his voice it made Katsuya want to reach out to him.

"Then can we at least send him home, that way he'll be safe?" Seth said voice thick with tears.

"You've found a way to send him home?" Atemu asked shocked.

"Yes, I've always known it, but I wanted to keep him here with me, but I don't want him hurt." Seth said.

At that moment Katsuya burst through the door.

"No I don't want to leave!" he shouted. Shocking both Atemu and Seth.

"K-Katsuya, you're still weak, you should be resting." Seth said worriedly.

"How could I rest when you want to send me home." As Katsuya spoke this tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. " I don't want to leave you; I can't." Tears started falling down his cheeks. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he went home and had to see Kaiba and think about Seth. He could see Kaiba insulting him and every insult would pierce his heart, his home was here with Seth.

Seth looked at Katsuya for a moment before embracing him. They both stayed there for a moment crying. Katsuya pulled back first and sought out Seth's lips. When he found them a spark of pleasure ran though every part of his being. Seth kissed back putting everything he was feeling into it. Katsuya's arms found Seth's neck and he deepened the kiss. At that moment nothing else existed but them. Katsuya licked Seth's bottom lip silently asking permission to enter. Seth granted him immediate access and the kiss became passionate. Finally when the need for air became a problem they broke apart. Honey orbs met sparkling sapphire and an understanding passed between them.

Atemu watched them with mild amusement before an idea struck him, " Seth, why not ask Katsuya to help."

Seth looked shocked at the idea, only because he didn't think about it himself.

"Help with what?" Katsuya asked curious.

"This morning one of the sorceress followers came and told us where she was and I was going to go and take care of it, but Atemu was trying to stop me." Seth said still holding Katsuya in his arms.

"You were going to go by yourself?" Katsuya asked shocked.

"Yes." Seth said somewhat embarrassed.

"How exactly am I able to help?" Katsuya asked confused.

"Well seeing as you're the descendent of a High Priest you have the powers of a High Priest; meaning you have the same powers as Seth," Atemu explained, "With the two of you you should be able to banish the sorceress without having to repeat the tragedy that happened in the past." he added.

"But how do I use those powers? I don't know how." Katsuya said.

"It should come naturally, try." Atemu said a slight smile gracing his lips.

Katsuya closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he feels a strange sensation throughout his body. Power unlike anything he has felt before rushed through his veins. A red aura surrounded his body and he suddenly felt alive. After awhile he opened his eyes. He didn't feel the heat of the of the power but he knew it was there.

"Okay I'll help, when are we leaving?" Katsuya asked.

"Tomorrow, you need to rest." Seth said firmly.

"I'm fine, but if you want me to rest I'll rest." Katsuya said somewhat in defiance.

Katsuya headed toward the door Seth right behind him. When Seth reached the door he turned to Atemu and thanked him. Katsuya and Seth walked quietly back to Seth's room. When they reached the door, Seth asked quietly:

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Every word." Katsuya said simply, reaching up to touch his lips with Seth's. Katsuya's arms wrapped around Seth's neck while Seth's arms wrapped around Katsuya's waist. Their mouths opened simultaneously and there kiss became fierce. Seth pushed Katsuya against the door to his room. Briefly taking one arm from around Katsuya's waist he turned the knob and opened the door. Katsuya broke the kiss only to grab Seth's hand dragging him into the room. He walked over to the futon and laid down, Seth following right behind him. Katsuya cuddled closer to Seth. Katsuya nuzzled his face in the crook of Seth's neck, kissing it gently. He then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses, starting at Seth's neck, up towards his jaw, and finally his lips. This kiss like the ones before it was passionate. Katsuya felt himself being pushed on his back while Seth settled on top of him, his arousal touching his hip. Katsuya moaned and linked his arms around Seth's neck, deepening the kiss. Seth's hands trailed down Katsuya's chest and abdomen. Seth broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Katsuya's face and neck, stopping at his collarbone. Katsuya moaned, unlocking his arms from around Seth's neck, he brought them down and settled them on Seth's lower back. Seth's lips left Katsuya's collarbone and sought out his nipple. Katsuya moaned even louder at this action. One of Seth's hands began playing with his other nipple while the other one trailed lower and began pulling the belt holding Katsuya's loincloth in place off. Katsuya's hands did the same to Seth's loincloth before moving to clutch at the bed sheets. Seth left Katsuya's nipples and ventured farther stopping at the head of Katsuya's arousal. Kissing it gently he slid his lips over the head, he sucked it once then took the whole thing in his mouth. Katsuya moaned loudly, clutching the bed sheets as his hip began to thrust upward. Seth let him do as he pleased bobbing his head faster, tongue swirling around the head as he came up. Katsuya's moans became louder as he felt a tingling pressure in his stomach. Clutching the sheets tighter he became vocal.

"S-Seth...ah...I'm about...to come!" he said breathlessly. No sooner that the words were said, Katsuya felt the pressure uncurl itself as he released his seed into Seth's awaiting mouth.

Seth swallowed everything then licked him clean. Seth left Katsuya's cock and began to trail his lips upward, mouth never leaving his skin, while Katsuya regained his breath. When Seth reached his nipples he sucked on them gently making Katsuya hard once more. Finally, Seth released his nipples and continued his journey until he found Katsuya's lips. Katsuya kissed back without hesitation, he could taste himself on Seth's tongue and it only added to his arousal. Seth reached a hand over to the bedside table and picked up a bottle of scented oil. Pouring a generous amount on his hand he reached down to coat his arousal, but Katsuya stopped his taking the oil off his hand and said:

"Let me do that."

Seth leaned back resting on his legs so Katsuya would have easy access. Katsuya smiled to himself and preceded to coat Seth's cock with the strawberry scented oil. He let the oil slip off his fingers, letting it drizzle over Seth's cock before wrapping his hand around it spreading the oil. When he finished coating Seth's arousal he used the remaining oil on his hand to prepare himself. Seth watched as Katsuya prepared himself getting harder and harder by the minute. Katsuya let out a high pitched moan as he hit his prostate. Seth, losing what little control he had, removed Katsuya's fingers and lined up his cock at his entrance. Looking into Katsuya's eyes, he asked a silent question, to which he received a nod. He slowly began to penetrate Katsuya's tight passage. Upon hearing a sharp cry of pain he paused letting Katsuya adjust. When Katsuya relaxed he moved again, this time not stopping until he was fully sheathed, licking the silent tears off the blond's cheek. Suddenly Katsuya bucked his hips and felt the tip of Seth's arousal touch his sweet spot, moaning and arching his back. Seth took this as a sign and began moving, slowly at first but picked up speed as Katsuya's moans grew louder. Finally after, what seemed like hours, but was actually several minutes, Katsuya felt his muscles relax as he climaxed Seth following shortly after. Afterward he went limp basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They lay there catching their breath when Katsuya feels something wet and sticky trail down his chest. Looking down he noticed that his wound had opened up. Seth noticed this also and immediately felt guilty. Katsuya noticed the expression and cupped Seth's cheek.

"Don't blame yourself for this, I wanted this so it's just as much my fault as it is yours." he said gently kissing Seth on the lips.

"All right, I'll re-bandage it after the bath." Seth replied.

True to his word, Seth re-bandaged Katsuya's wound then laid down beside him, pulling him into his arms. Katsuya rested his head on Seth's chest closing his eyes. Seth kissed his forehead then leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Katsuya." Katsuya smiled and cuddled closer.

"I love you Seth." He whispered back before falling asleep, Seth following soon after.

Well there is chapter 8 hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long I was really busy and didn't have much time to write.


	9. Chapter 9: The Edge of Glory

Chapter 9: The Edge of Glory!

Katsuya woke up feeling so warm he didn't want to move. He was hugging something that was hard and soft at the same time, his right leg was thrown over something while his other leg was nestled in between said same object. Arms were encircled around him, one on his lower back the other in his hair. Opening his eyes slowly he looked up into the sleeping face of the one who held him. Smiling as the events of last night came back to him he reached up to plant a kiss on Seth's lips. Seth began to stir and opened his eyes meeting honey ones.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Katsuya said playfully.

"Good morning, love." Seth said and kissed Katsuya again.

Neither of them wanted to let go. They didn't want the harsh reality that they may never see each other again. They had plans that endangered them both. All they wanted was to stay wrapped in each others arms. But time was calling them and they knew that they couldn't avoid it's call. A knock on the door proved it.

"Come in." Seth said releasing Katsuya to sit up.

"Sir, the Pharaoh wishes to meet with you." A servant, young in age, replied.

"Thank you, you may go." Seth said as he turned to Katsuya.

"Are you ready?" Seth asked looking concerned.

Katsuya thought for a moment then sat up. The pain in his back had vanished and he felt it in wonderment. Seth noticed this as well and went to remove the bandage. Looking at the wound, Seth noticed it was completely healed and only a scar remained. Puzzled, neither of them knew how to respond. After awhile Katsuya broke the silence.

"Yes," he said, " I'm ready."

Seth nodded then pulled him close.

"Whatever happens I want you to know that I will always love you." Seth whispered in his ear.

"I'll always love you too." Katsuya replied kissing Seth on the cheek.

They stayed that way for awhile longer before they got up and dressed. Holding hands they walked toward the throne room. When they arrived Seth knocked once then opened the door. Atemu was waiting for them on his throne with Yugi next to him.

"Cousin," Atemu greeted, " I trust you slept well."

"Yes, very well, thank you," Seth said, "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, I wanted to wish you luck and pray that you come back safely."

"Thank you." Seth said passively.

When everything was said and done, Seth and Katsuya said their farewells, they left the throne room and headed on their way. The ride to the sorceress would take them at least two days so they made sure to have plenty food and water. Once the preparations were complete, they set off. Neither Katsuya nor Seth spoke on the journey and when they reached the location they were astounded. It was a castle and it was huge. How anyone could miss it was beyond them.

"Well, here goes nothing." Katsuya said casually, but Seth could hear how scared he was.

"Katsuya, It'll be alright you'll see." Seth said pulling him toward him, as much as possible being on a horse, kissing him on the cheek.

Katsuya, still feeling a little insecure, accepted Seth's counsel without remark. When they reached the gates they immediately gave them access.

"Stay close, something's wrong." Seth said moving closer to Katsuya.

Katsuya didn't need to be told this, he could since that there was something wrong, it was too quiet. Suddenly out of nowhere a blast of invisible energy knocked Katsuya off his horse. A high pitched crackle of laughter came from somewhere up ahead. Katsuya immediately got to his feet; he knew that laugh. Looking around at where the laughter was coming from, the sorceress appeared on the balcony straight ahead.

"Mai?" Katsuya asked surprised at seeing one of his best friends.

Seth heard the blond's soft whisper shocked at first at the fact that Katsuya knew the sorceress' name, when he never told him, then understood that she looked like one of his friends from his world.

"I was wondering when you'd be here. After I sent my servant, I had expected you to be here much sooner." Mai said in a high evil voice.

"Sent your servant?" Seth asked confused.

"Yes, you see I had to have someone on the grounds of the palace so that I could retrieve what I need." Mai said laughing.

"You mean..." Seth couldn't finish.

Just then the door below the balcony opened and Haga, the one she had sent to the palace, came out holding a stone tablet in one hand and dragging a girl in chains in the other. Katsuya froze, he knew this girl, she was the most important one in his life.

"Shizuka!" Katsuya exclaimed getting ready to run to her but was stopped by Seth's hand on his shoulder who had, at some point, gotten off his horse.

Shizuka looked up at the shout and saw her brother looking at her.

"Katsuya!" she said tears in her eyes. "Where are we?"

Katsuya looked at his sister then at the tablet and immediately understood; since Mai couldn't couldn't have Katsuya because he was no longer a virgin, she needed someone else. There was only one other person who was descended from High Priest Osiris and that was Shizuka.

"I see you recognize her," said Mai," since you so inconveniently became of no use to me, I needed someone else. That's why I sent Haga, so that he could retrieve her from the pond after I brought her here, and your sister fit the bill." Mai laughed maliciously.

Katsuya, beyond words, saw Haga place the tablet in front of Shizuka and pulled out a knife bringing it toward her throat. Something in Katsuya broke and a giant serge of energy rushed through him, more powerful than before. Before anyone could blink, the energy burst through his skin and formed a circle around him. Eyes glinting with murderous rage, Katsuya lifted his arm and a blast of energy left his palm going directly at Haga. Haga stood frozen for a time before the blast reached him, instinctively dropping the knife and lifted his arms as if to protect himself. The blast hit him hard and you could hear a pained scream before he fell and stopped moving. Mai howled in rage and shot something from her staff aiming for Katsuya. The blast was reflected off the circle of energy surrounding Katsuya and went straight back to Mai. She stumbled and the staff flew out of her hand. Katsuya raised his arm the way he did before, only this time he felt Seth's power flowing through him also. The energy began to form in his hand bigger than before and he let it go. Like with Haga, the blast hit her full force. This time, however, it surrounded her , lifting her off her feet. She screamed and burst into ashes.

The energy around Katsuya dimmed before going out completely. Katsuya took a moment to catch his breath, before running to his sister, pulling her into a tight hug. She held onto him like a life line crying into his shoulder. Seth found his way to the balcony and grabbed the staff. He made his way back to the siblings. Looking at the tablet he noticed that it was broken into fragments, probably from Katsuya's blast at Haga. Katsuya let go of Shizuka and ran to Seth. Seth held him for a while before releasing him.

"This," he said holding out the staff for Katsuya to take," is rightfully yours."

Katsuya took it and felt a tinging in his fingers. Shizuka stood there looking both confused and nervous. Seth looked at her.

"We'll explain on the way back to the palace." he said and Shizuka just looked even more confused.

"K-Katsuya what is he saying?" Shizuka asked her brother because she couldn't understand him.

"Oh that's right you can't understand him." Katsuya said looking at Seth.

"If she permits it I can make her understand." Seth said looking at Katsuya.

"Shizuka," Katsuya said addressing her," Would it be alright if Seth kisses you? Just a peck?" he finished looking just a little bit uncomfortable.

"What? Kiss me?" Shizuka exclaimed.

"It's so that you could understand what he's saying." Katsuya said blushing a little.

"O-okay I-I guess." Shizuka stumbled in her words.

Seth walked up to her and put his lips to hers for not even a second before moving away.

"Can you understand me now?" Seth asked looking a Shizuka's red face.

"Yes." She said simply looking at her brother eyes asking for forgiveness.

"It's alright Shizuka," He said with a smile on his face," Now, lets get out of here and well explain the rest on the way to the palace."


	10. Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

The Edge of Glory: Chapter 10: Happily Ever After!

On the way back, Shizuka rode behind Katsuya while Seth explained everything. Now that the danger was past the ride back to the palace took no time at all. What surprised them though was when they got to the palace and Yugi was waiting at the doors. Dismounting, Seth, Shizuka, and Katsuya walked up to Yugi while a servant of the stables took the rains of the horses. Yugi hugged Katsuya, then Seth, then looked at Shizuka.

"Who is this?" he asked looking from Katsuya to Seth.

"She's my little sister, Yugi," Katsuya said, "When Mai, the sorceress, couldn't use me she went for Shizuka."

"I see, well Atemu is waiting in the throne room." Yugi said turning his back to them heading up the stairs.

Seth, Katsuya, and Shizuka followed him, Shizuka holding tight to Katsuya's waist, his arm draped around her shoulders. When they reached the throne room Yugi walked in, the others following after him. Shizuka, who was looking around the beautifully decorated room, looked at the Pharaoh. The other Yami had always intimidated her, not on purpose, but this one sent shivers down her spine. Moving her eyes around the room again Mokuba came running up to his brother to hug him, nearly knocking him over.

"Big Brother! I'm so glad you're okay!" he exclaimed, letting go of his brother.

"What happened?" Atemu asked after a while.

Seth immediately began retelling what had happened. After he was finished, Atemu asked to see the staff Katsuya was holding.

"This staff," he began, "belonged to High Priest Osiris, no doubt that's whom she got it from, so that means it is rightfully yours."

Katsuya took the staff from Atemu and held it tight.

"Also I would like to make you a priest in my court." Atemu said lifting a hand.

The servant he signaled came in holding black box and handed it to Atemu. Atemu took the box then dismissed the servant. Walking up to Katsuya he opened the box and presented it to him. Inside was a necklace with the same symbol as the staff Seth was holding and the upside down pyramid around Atemu's neck.

"Because you are now one of my priest, you will also be the guardian of on of the millennium items. This one was originally held by Isis, and now I am giving it to you." Atemu said handing the box to Katsuya. Katsuya took the necklace out of the box and put it around his neck. The effect was instantaneous, an image flashed through his head of a wedding being held, Mokuba standing as the groom. There was a song that began playing and Katsuya turned to see who the bride was. He gasped in surprise as he saw his little sister dressed in rich robes walking down the short isle.

"What was that?" Katsuya asked shocked.

"What did you see?" Seth asked looking at Katsuya.

"A wedding," Katsuya said," Mokuba's wedding."

"Me?" Mokuba asked, "who am I marrying?"

Katsuya took a quick glance at Shizuka and was debating to tell the truth or lie. He chose lie.

"I don't know, I didn't see the bride." Katsuya said." And you didn't answer my question. What just happened?"

"The necklace allows you to see a glimpse of the future." Atemu explained.

"Now, young lady," Atemu said looking at Shizuka, who had not taken her eyes off Mokuba, now looked at Atemu, blushing.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"You can either chose to stay here or return to your world." Atemu continued, looking at Shizuka's blushed face, a knowing smirk playing at his lips. He noticed the look she had been giving Mokuba and concluded that it would be Shizuka who will become Mokuba's bride because he too was staring at Shizuka.

Shizuka thought for a moment; if she didn't go back, she would never see her mom or friends again and never have a chance to win Mokuba's heart. She had always liked him, but because her brother and his brother were complete and total enemies. On the other hand she could stay here with her brother and possibly get a chance with Mokuba, seeing as their brothers were lovers here. She chose the latter.

"I want to stay here." She said glancing at Mokuba who was looking at her.

"Are you sure 'Zuke?" Katsuya said looking at her, " You won't see your friends, mom, or Mokuba again."

"W-w-what d-do you mean Mokuba?" Shizuka asked stuttering.

"Please, I've seen the way you look at him when he's with Kaiba and your with me, I may be blond but I'm not stupid." Katsuya said crossing his arms.

While this exchange was going on the other three were looking back and forth between the siblings. All faces having a different expression, from knowing, Atemu, to amusement, Seth, to confusion, Mokuba.

"What about me?" Mokuba asked still looking confused.

Shizuka heard this and blushed ferociously, hiding her face in her hands.

"Well you see," Katsuya began," You remember when I first got here? How I recognized Atemu and Yugi, and I said I had friends who looked the same and had the same names." Everyone nodded.

"Well there is a pair of brothers, Seto and Mokuba, who look like you two." he said pointing first to Seth then at Mokuba," However, Seto and I are complete enemies and because of this Shizuka never had a chance with Mokuba, with whom she had a crush."

Shizuka, if possible, blushed even darker.

"That's why I didn't want to go back home. I fell in love with Seth and if I had went home, I wouldn't have been able to see Kaiba and think about Seth. Not only that but the insults he would throw at me would strike me deeper than a knife." Katsuya finished.

With everything said, Seth walked up to Katsuya and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I would never hurt you," Seth whispered in his ear," I love you."

Hearing those words Katsuya held on tighter. Moving his head from the crook of Seth's neck, he searched for Seth's lips. When he found them, they shared a sweet and gentle kiss. Shizuka, who had finally come out of hiding, looked at them and smiled.

Years came and went, the love between Katsuya and Seth never lessened and they ended up getting married. Mokuba and Shizuka got married also after three years of courtship(1) and gave birth to a healthy baby boy who would become the Pharaoh after Atemu had passed. And everyone lived happily ever after.

The End!

1: dating

Sorry it took so long to finish. I've been very busy lately, but thanks to ya'll support I managed to find time to finish it.

Hope ya'll enjoyed it, at least a little^_^

Sharikoutsu


End file.
